Discución Susto ¿Amor?
by PetrichorRaindrop
Summary: ¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez una discución con su mente? ¿O al ver a una persona caer profundamente enamorada de ella? ¿Quién no se ha asustado alguna vez mientras te encuentras muy tanquila y te sobresalta un ruido fuera de tu casa? Entren y lean 1shot
1. Chapter 1

_Discusión. Susto. ¿Amor?_

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.]_

Estaba sentada frente a mi ordenador adorado. Hablaba con mis mejores amigas, Bella y Rose. Comenzaba a aburrirme de que Bella me contara sobre el viejo libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, es que simplemente ella parecía no tener vida leyendo cosas como esas. Una adolescente normal se preocupa más por la moda. Pero no debía preocuparme, yo la haría cambiar de opinión.

Por otro lado, también me aburría la plática que sostenía con Rosalie, ella parecía metida en su propio mundo mientras hablaba de todo lo que hizo con Emmett, su novio. Mencionar acaso una mínima cosa sobre él a Rose se le iluminaba el rostro y comenzaba a decir todas sus _hermosas_ cualidades, y lo que él y ella hacían juntos.

Supuse que estaba tan aburrida que me metí en una charla mental.

"_Hola,"_ me habló mi vocecita interna.

"**Hola**,**" **le respondí.

"_¿Qué haces?" _

"**Yo, nada. Solo chateaba con Bells y Rose."**

"_Sí, veo…" _

"**Media tonta yo, ¿no?"**

"_¿Por?"_ me preguntó mi vocecita confundida.

"**Por hablar conmigo misma, ¿qué no es obvio? Jaja."**

"_Eso no tiene nada de malo."_

"**Oh, por favor, es patético."**

"_¿Patético? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo soy patética?"_

"**Yo no dije que vos eras patética." **

"_Aaaah, pero lo pensaste *JUM*." _

"**Frena el caballo loquita, no te metas ideas a la cabeza."**

"_¡Ah! ¿¡Ahora resulta que soy loca!?" _

"**Yo no… no quise decir eso." **

"_Pero lo hiciste."_ Se hice un pequeño silencio. "_¿Estás rodando los ojos? ¿¡estás rodando los ojos!? ¿¡Acaso me rodaste los ojo!?"_

"**Eh… no."**

"_Yo se que sí, ¡¡NO ME MIENTAS!!"_

"**No lo hice."**

"_NO TE CREO."_

"**Bueno, entonces allá tú."**

"_¿¡Qué!? Te odio, te detesto, te desprecio, te repugno, te aborrezco, te… te…"_

"**Jaja, ¿sin sinónimos?"**

"_¬¬ *JUM*." _

"**¿Y si te pido perdón?"**

"_No te sirve de nada." _

"**¿Me perdonas? Por favor…"**

"_Ah… está bien _u.u_"_

"**:D"**

Llamaron a la puerta y me paré sobresaltada de la silla. No esperaba a nadie, además era algo tarde. Me acerqué cautelosa a la puerta y pegué el oído a la misma.

Podía oír una suave respiración al otro lado, no una impaciente y acelerada como la que temía, así que me decidí por abrir la puerta. Tomé la perilla en mi mano y tomé mucho aire. Giré mi mano a la vez que ésta giraba la perilla de la puerta. Tiré de la puerta para permitirme ver quien era el/la que se encontraba en el porche de mi departamento.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré frente a mi a un verdadero Dios. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón comenzó a galopar como un caballo desbocado.

Había perdido mi voz en esos pocos segundos y me era imposible encontrar palabra alguna. Él estaba mirando para otro lado y al abrir con sutileza la puerta de seguro no se percató de mi presencia.

Tenía el cabello rubio, despeinado dándole un toque rebelde. Claramente era más alto que yo, me pasaba por casi 2 cabezas. Su tez era pálida como la mía.

Tomé aire y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Funcionó. Me miró sorprendido de arriba abajo. Me sonrojé, bajando la mirada. Pero luego me picó la curiosidad y alcé la vista para encontrarme con dos perlas azuladas perfectas. Sus ojos eran como la representación misma del mar. Su nariz era perfecta. Él era perfecto, en todo el buen sentido de la palabra. Mi corazón… era indescriptible la velocidad que palpitaba.

"Disculpa… yo… Creo que me confundí de departamento, discúlpeme." Ahora sí. Su voz era como un coro de ángeles para mí. La voz más suave, dulce pero a la vez dura, madura y seria que jamás haya oído en toda mi vida. Mi corazón se rompió cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Mi boca se abría y cerraba tratando de buscar con toda desesperación mi voz. Era imposible que una persona pudiera causarme esto. Entonces entendí. Era como describía Rose. Y comprendí que no debía dejarle ir. Y todo tuvo sentido en ese momento. Encontré mi voz y aproveché esa oportunidad para poder hablar.

"¿A quién buscas?" se giró a una velocidad sorprendente.

Caminé unos pasos fueras de mi departamento acercándome a él. Su vista estaba clavada en mi mirada al igual que la mía estaba en la suya. Entendí que él sentía lo mismo que yo.

"_Es él"_ murmuró mi voz, a la vez que mi corazón palpitaba como al de un colibrí.

"_**Es ella" **_**murmuró una voz dentro de mí al verla tan penetrantemente. ¿Y cómo no? Ella era como un ángel que se presentaba frente a mí. Le llevaba como 2 cabezas, pero eso era lo de menos. Sus ojos dorados estaban tan perdidos en mi mirada como la mía en la de ella.**

**Ella era tan completa, que sentía mi corazón estrujarse ante la idea de que otro la tuviera entre sus brazos. Acariciar ese sedoso cabello corto que terminaba en punta en direcciones diferentes. Su piel suave y delicada como de terciopelo, casi podía sentir su textura entre mis manos. **

**Mi corazón se había desbocado por primera vez en toda mi vida. **

**Me dirán loco, pero no. ¿Qué sucede cuando alguien intentó asustarme cuando pequeño? Lo han intentado pero es como si no sintiera nada. Mi madre era a la única que le había demostrado mi cariño, pero al resto me cerraba completamente.**

**Pero luego… Llego a este lugar y… ella simplemente me cambia en menos de cinco minutos.**

**Alcé mi mano nervioso de cometer una equivocación. ¿Pero cómo podría equivocarme ante semejantes miradas que nos mandábamos? Tomé valor y coloqué mi mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de ella. Tenía razón, era como terciopelo.**

**Ella cerró sus ojos impidiendo que siguiera viendo los suyos, reprimí una mueca ante el hecho de que ella posó su rostro en la palma de mi mano. Su mejilla y mi mano encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechas la una a la otra. Sonreí bobamente. Mi sonrisa desapareció mostrando una seria.**

**Cerré mis ojos. Acuné el suave rostro de ella en mis ásperas manos y me acerqué a ella lentamente. No sabía que estaba por hacer. ¿Besar a una desconocida? Eso sí que era algo raro, por lo menos para mi. Borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y rocé mis labios con los de ella.**

**Mi respiración se agitó. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban en el aire. Rozar sus labios me provocaba una gran pero acogedora descarga de electricidad dentro de mi cuerpo. No soporté más y la besé con delicadeza. Sus labios se acoplaron a los míos de una manera tan singular y placentera que me hacía sentir que flotaba. Nuestros labios se movían de forma sincronizada como si se conocieran de toda la vida.**

**¿Qué era esto? Adoración, deseo, pasión. No… definitivamente no era nada de eso. Era algo más, algo más fuerte que los demás. Algo que me provocaba un placer entero. ¿Será que era eso que me había dicho Emmett que sentía por su novia? Será… ¿amor?**

**Estaba completa e indudablemente seguro de lo que sentía en estos momentos y en el que la vi por primera vez que esto, definitivamente, era amor.**

**Profundicé el beso sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco. La besé con delicadeza, adoración, fervor, cariño, devoción, afecto y admiración.**

**Luego de quedarnos sin aire me separé de ella levemente y junté nuestras frentes, inclinándome ligeramente para besar la punta de su nariz. Ella rió y sentí mi corazón vivo y completo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.**

"**Te amo." murmuré con el corazón en la garganta.**

**Ella volvió a reír.**

"**Yo también, mi príncipe de ojos azules." Entonces caí en la cuenta y también reí.**

"**Disculpa, soy Jasper Whitlock"**

"**Mary Alice Brandon, prefiero Alice." Sonreí acariciando con mi pulgar su mejilla. "¿Cómo es que acabaste en mi puerta?" murmuró más para sí que para mí. Aún así respondí.**

"**Un amigo mío, Emmett, me dijo que se había mudado a esta dirección y como me había pedido ayuda para organizar todo… Es la primera vez que le agradezco por algo."**

**Alice sonrió y me miró a los ojos.**

"**Oh, Jasper, me has hecho esperar." le devolví la sonrisa.**

"**Discúlpeme, señorita. No ha sido mi intención." Y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso. Estaba con mi ángel o más bien duende, porque a eso se parecía, y no habría absolutamente NADA que pudiera separarme de ella.**

…Fin…

_**Gracias por leer esta historia, que surgió a partir de mi aburrimiento y la pelea que tuve con mi mente… jaja si, como deben suponer, la pelea que tiene Alice con ella misma es la que yo tuve ^^**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi gran y fantástica sister del alma: maria alice cullen**_

_**Te quiero mucho pequeña, jajaja.. Naaa… Besos y saludos a todos ;)**_

_**Mechiikagome**_

_**Pd: estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre :/**_

_**Ahora sí, nos leemos!**_


	2. No es Capítulos LEAN

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una subscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, mechiikagome


End file.
